The primary objective of this Core is to provide data management, statistical genetic, and biostatistical support to the Cores and Projects of the University of Washington Alzheimer's Disease Research Center (ADRC). Our specific aims are: (1) To provide database management support to projects, cores and pilot projects;(2) To provide support to projects, cores and pilot projects in the areas of statistical and statistical genetic design and analysis at the UW ADRC and at other ADCs; (3) To assist projects, cores, and pilot projects in manuscript preparation relating to statistical and statistical genetic analyses; (4) To maintain a proactive approach to provision of such support; and (5) To evaluate, develop, extend, and apply appropriate statistical and statistical genetic methodologies for problems arising out of projects, cores, and pilot projects. Core computer specialists construct, modify, and maintain the databases needed to store and access the ADRC data for the analytical needs of the cores and projects, and to be able to extract data for submission to the National Alzheimer's Disease Coordinating Center. Core computer specialists also maintain the computer hardware and the systems level software needed for access to the analysis computers and to the databases via the internet, while at the same time keeping the computer systems up-to-date in terms of security, to prevent unauthorized access. Core computer specialists and research consultants are also available to provide some programming services, as needed, to all cores and projects. Core statistical geneticists and biostatisticians are available to all cores and projects for consultation and assistance regarding design, analysis, and interpretation of data, and preparation of manuscripts using such approaches. This includes evaluation, extension, and development of new analytical methodology and the authoring and coauthoring of manuscripts based on such new methods.